


A rainfall with no syntax

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Nowe znajomości nigdy nie są łatwe, a już szczególnie w szpiegowskich organizacjach.





	A rainfall with no syntax

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane ogólnym zaciekawieniem Syntaxem.  
> Angielskie nazwy miast.

New Hillcrest nie należało do najczęściej odwiedzanych przez Flo miejsc. Owszem, to miłe, ładne, pełne ciekawych sklepów miasteczko, ale jednak daleko od domu i ze słabym dojazdem, więc raczej tam nie jeździła, o ile nie miała naprawdę ważnej sprawy.

Cóż, uwolnienie Hermana z rąk G.E.D. z pewnością do nich należało.

Pani X dopiero układała plan ratunkowy, lecz należało być w pogotowiu w każdej chwili. Mimo to wiadomości wciąż nie nadchodziły... Dlatego Florencia bez celu krążyła między Urodzajnymi Hrabstwami a Silverglade, próbując znaleźć sobie miejsce.

Czy Hermanowi nic nie jest? Czy G.E.D. coś mu zrobiło? Gdzie go zabrali?

Wreszcie usiadła w kawiarni w New Hillcrest, ale nawet filiżanka ulubionej herbaty nie pomogła jej pozbyć się tych myśli. Pozostawiony przed lokalem Moondust wydawał się uśmiechać do niej pocieszająco. Z ust dziewczyny wyrwało się tylko westchnięcie.

– Ty jesteś ta Ulewa?

Głos, który ją zawołał, nie brzmiał zbyt życzliwie, więc z kwaśną miną podniosła wzrok na rozmówcę. Ku jej zdziwieniu, stał przed nią równie skwaszony haker CHILL. Ten sam, który słynął z braku odwagi i podejrzanie dobrych umiejętności… Był chyba ostatnią osobą, jakiej się tutaj spodziewała.

–  A ty, zdaje się, nazywasz się Srebrna Składnia –  zauważyła.

Lody zostały przełamane. Syntax Silverstream sarknął, najwyraźniej niezachwycony taką ksywką, a kiedy uprzejmościom stało się zadość, Flo wskazała mu krzesło przy swoim stoliku. Początkowo się wahał, lecz po chwili przysiadł na miejscu obok dziewczyny.

–  Co tu robisz? –  zagadnął po długiej chwili ciszy.

–  Oswajam się z terenem. Do niedawna byłam tutaj tylko parę razy w życiu. –  odparła, bawiąc się krawędzią filiżanki. –  A ty? –  dodała obojętnie.

–  Aa, tylko kręcę się tu i ówdzie.

Znowu cisza.

– …Właściwie… widziałem, jak przyjechałaś do Epony.

– Tak? I co?

– Pomyślałem, że zagadam. Jeśli mamy współpracować, dobrze by było być w dobrych stosunkach, co nie? – stwierdził oczywistym tonem.

–  Spoko –  mruknęła Flo. –  Jeśli Pani X potrzebuje raportu na mój temat, rób swoje.

–  Nie! –  zaprzeczył szybko Syntax. Chyba sam wydawał się zaskoczony swoją żywą reakcją, bo umilkł. Florencia uniosła na niego wzrok, autentycznie zaciekawiona. –  Nie myśl, że to Pani X kazała mi mieć na ciebie oko. Szczerze mówiąc, sam się zaniepokoiłem, bo wyglądasz na całkiem przybitą... – zająknął się. – Nie żeby coś. Po prostu pomyślałem, że to może wpłynąć na powodzenie naszej misji.

–  Ach tak.

–  C-co?

Zagadkowe westchnienie Flo zdezorientowało Syntaxa, jednak ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiła herbatę, po czym ze stukiem odstawiła filiżankę.

–  Jeśli o to chodzi, możesz być spokojny.

–  Co masz na myśli? –  zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Ech, ludzie. Bez względu na okoliczności zawsze okazywali się bardziej skomplikowani niż najdłuższe kody, jakie musiał łamać.

–  To, że zrobię wszystko, by wyciągnąć stamtąd Hermana.

Oczy Florencii pociemniały, jakby odbijając szare chmury, jakie unosiły się nad Jorvik. Trwało to  tylko chwilkę; Flo zaraz ocknęła się z tego dziwnego transu, a jej oczy odzyskał dawny kolor. Jakby zmieszana, uniosła do ust puste już naczynie.

–  …Wow. –  szepnął Syntax.

–  Hm? – dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

–  To brzmiało naprawdę cool. Musi być dla ciebie ważny. Ja nawet nigdy go nie poznałem, ale Pani X mówiła, że to niesamowity ziomek.

–  Jest niesamowity. –  przytaknęła z mocą Florencia. –  To wielki pasjonat koni i jorveskiej przyrody. To dlatego tak nienawidzi G.E.D.  Ma trochę staroświeckie poglądy, ale nigdy nie odmówił pomocy potrzebującej osobie. Poza tym wie o różnych innych… –  urwała. –  …tajemniczych sprawach. Bez niego Jorvik ominęłoby wiele dobrego.

– No nieźle. Skąd wy bierzecie w sobie tyle odwagi?

Flo pokręciła głową.

– Herman tak, ale ja nie jestem odważna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wciąż wszystkiego się boję.

– Nie gadaj. Nawet z twojego wyglądu bije pewność siebie, o ile wiesz o co mi chodzi – zaczął ostrożnie chłopak, wiedząc, że gadanie z dziewczyną o jej wyglądzie to bardzo grząski grunt.

– Właśnie w tym sęk. W ten sposób maskuję mój strach. – szepnęła Flo. – Ale w tej sytuacji to nie ma znaczenia. Nie ulegnę strachowi, jeśli chcę uratować przyjaciela.

– Kurczę, czy to właśnie nie jest odwaga? –  haker podrapał się w głowę.

– Nie wiem. Być może.

Syntax pokiwał głową.

Kelnerka podeszła i zabrała pustą filiżankę ze stolika, przy okazji kłaniając się nowemu klientowi w osobie rudego hakera. Poza nimi i obsługą w kawiarni nikogo nie było.

– Nic nie bierzesz? – spytała Flo.

– Nie, pijam tylko mocną kawę. Nie dla mnie takie rarytasy. – odparł jakby przepraszająco.

– Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować. Kawa to naprawdę paskudny napój. Dla nerdów.

– Mnie to mówisz? – parsknął Syntax.

Florencia bez przekonania uniosła kąciki ust, po czym wstała.

– Będę się już zbierać. Ty też pewnie masz dużo pracy.

Moondust zarżał cicho, gdy podeszła do niego. Już miała wskoczyć na grzbiet konia, kiedy usłyszała za sobą nieco onieśmielony głos Syntaxa:

– Więc to jest twój rumak…

Chłopak gapił się w zwierzę jak w obrazek. Widok ten nieco rozbawił Florencię, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– To jest Moondust. Moodust, składnia… znaczy Syntax. No dawaj, przywitaj się – ponagliła hakera.

– J-ja?

– A co, ja? Przecież nie ugryzie.

– Na pewno? – Syntax nerwowo poprawił sobie okulary.

Zniecierpliwione westchnięcie Flo odpowiedziało na wszystkie jego pytania. Z ociąganiem podszedł do konia i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Moondust, jak zwykle spokojny, ochoczo nadstawił pysk do pogłaskania. Zaskoczony Syntax pogłaskał go dużo łatwiej, niż się spodziewał.

– Hej, fajny jesteś. Dobry konik.

– Bolało? – mruknęła Florencia.

– Dobra, dobra, nie musisz się tak denerwować, okej? Jestem z siebie zadowolony – chłopak dumnie wypiął pierś.

– Nie ma z czego. Moondust nie skrzywdziłby muchy. – kwaśna mina Syntaxa, jaka pojawiła się na jego twarzy na te słowa, wywołała u dziewczyny pokojowy uśmiech. – Jeśli pofatygujesz się do Moorland, zapoznam cię z Wildfire’rem. Jeśli się z nim przywitasz, wtedy będziesz mógł uznać to za wyczyn na miarę prawdziwej odwagi.

– Jezu, dziewczyno, przyniesiesz mi zgubę – jęknął Syntax, ale po chwili się roześmiał.


End file.
